Transylvania
Transylvania is a point and click game in which an anthropomorphic potato (aptly named Mr. Potato) crashes his car somewhere in Transylvania and must escape. The player must solve a variety of point and click puzzles to help Mr. Potato leave Transylvania. Links The game can be found at: * fastgames.com Walkthrough Level 1: click the gate and then mr.potato. Level 2: click the key, the door and then mr.potato. Level 3: note: do not click the spider web or else a spider will kill you. Click the bird to free it. Click the demon to chase after the bird and then click the trapdoors and then mr.potato. Level 4: click on the 3rd and then 1st wheels and then click mr.potato. Clicking the 2nd wheel makes a bat kill you and the 4th wheel clamps you with spikes. Level 5: click the apple, the hedgehog and then mr.potato. Level 6: note: this must be completed in 13 seconds or less. Click the left-side bat for the instructions. Click the right-side bat's left wing, then right wing and then center. Then click mr.potato. Level 7: click the middle door and then mr.potato. Clicking the other doors will kill you in some way. Level 8: click the shiny thing for a spider to drop a key. Use the key to open the horizontal door. Now open it and click the handles in order of the number of dots on them. Do not click the handle with no dots. When the handle thing is done, click the key on a hook to unlock a red door. Open it and then click mr.potato to enter hell. Level 9: click the mirrors one at a time. Click the demon and then the trapdoor and then mr.potato. Level 10: click the rock on the elevator. Click the top lever and then mr.potato. Click the bottom lever and then mr.potato again. Click the minecart lever and then a bat takes you. Don't be worried, it is meant to happen. Level 11: after being locked up by the bat, click the top cage in the background to release a hedgehog. Click the demon to chase the hedgehog, then click the case and then the key and then mr.potato. Level 12: note: complete this level before the demon kills you with a boulder. Click the two rocks at the bottom to block the fire. Then click the broken wire and then the fuse blower and then mr.potato. Level 13: click a cat-eared,leg-less creature to lower a bird in a cage into the lava. It comes back up as a bat. The bat exits the cage and chases the cat creature away. Click mr.potato and then click the levers so he can use the cage the bird was in as an elevator. Level 14: click the bird, then the sleeping demon in a wagon. Click the trapdoor to shut it and then click mr.potato. Level 15: note: complete this level before the demon finds you. click the key to open a gate and then click the key behind that gate. It opens a door. Click the lever behind the door. Then click the stick to fix the ladder and then mr.potato. Level 16: click a brick in the wall to show a key. Click it and then click the box and then the bottle so a ghost eats the evil wizard. Then click mr.potato. Level 17: click the second button, then the first and then the third. That will show a bird in a cage. Click the dinosaur, then the detached gear and then mr.potato. Level 18: click all of mr.potato's imaginations until they all go away. Then click mr.potato. Level 19: click the stick in the left side of the house and then click the bell to trap the demon. Click the key and then click the boy to free him. Click the door after that and then mr.potato. Level 20: click the trapdoor and then click the faucet wheel to turn off the smoke, the lever to turn of the gear and the bottle to free a friendly ghost and turn off a fan. Then click mr.potato. Level 21: a cat creature sets off a bomb. Click the nail that is holding down a box. Open the box and then click the alarm clock. Then detach the wire on the alarm clock. Click the key on a rope and then mr.potato. You must complete this level before the bomb explodes. Level 22: click the cat creature for a cutscene. You did it! Category:Point And Click Category:Puzzle